1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand grip for attachment to photographic equipment, comprising a handle and mounting for attachment to the equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When filming and photographing using photographic cameras and also using video equipment, the problem frequently arises that the equipment is required on one hand to be firmly and securely held and, on the other hand the trigger must be capable of being operated without difficulty in each position. This is particularly difficult when the equipment is rotated about the optical axis. On traditional photographic cameras, film cameras and video cameras the trigger is frequently located on the front or top of the camera, whereas the camera is held on the side and from below. This arrangement is unsatisfactory and requires a lengthy search for the trigger in which it is also frequently necessary to put down the camera.
This is particularly awkward when filming or taking snapshots.
A further problem presents itself when changing from portrait to landscape format using photographic cameras and bellows units. Particularly when using bellows units and heavy lenses, such as telescopic lenses, maintaining the camera in a fixed position when changing over between portrait and landscape formats is only possible with great difficulty.